This invention relates to a decorative or ornamental wind driven sculpture that is particularly suited for use in gardens, porches, patios and other outdoor environments.
There are various wind driven sculptures presently available for both decorative and functional use. For example, weather vanes are mounted to buildings and in the ground. Ornamental wind sculptures are also used in gardens, porches, patios and similar environments. To date, however, these known sculptures exhibit only a limited range of movement. Pivoting or rotating sculptures typically move about a single axis of rotation only. Where multiple rotating parts are employed, these components are limited to rotating together in a single direction. No known wind sculptures are available that feature multiple parts that rotate independently of one another about a single axis of rotation. Conventional wind sculptures certainly do not allow two decorative parts to rotate simultaneously in opposite directions about the same axis.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new, unique and an aesthetically pleasing wind sculpture that employs multiple decorative components that are independently rotatable about respective, aligned axes of rotation.
It is a further object of this. invention to provide a decorative wind driven sculpture that is suited for use in gardens, yards, and in other outdoor locations such as verandas, porches, lanais and patios.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a decorative wind driven sculpture featuring a new and improved pivoting mechanism that permits an outer frame and an interior decorative component to pivot independently and in opposite directions about a single longitudinal axis of rotation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a decorative wind driven sculpture that features virtually frictionless and very attractive movement.
This invention features a decorative wind driven sculpture including an elongate support member that is mounted to and extends upwardly from the ground. An exterior frame is mounted proximate an upper end of the support member and is rotatable about a first axis, which first axis is generally aligned with a longitudinal axis of the support member. An interior decorative component is mounted within the frame and is rotatable relative to each of the frame and the support member about a second axis of rotation that is generally aligned with the first axis and the longitudinal axis of the support member. The exterior frame and the interior decorative component are independently rotated by movement of air about the first and second axes respectively.
In a preferred embodiment, the support member includes an elongate tube or other cylindrical element. The device may further include a sleeve or other cylindrical component attached to the frame. The sleeve is axially aligned and rotatably interengaged with the tube. The sleeve may receive the tube and bearing means may be provided for rotatably interengaging the sleeve and the tube. The device may further include a plug or closure fixed to and closing an upper end of the sleeve. A first bearing may interengage an upper end of the tube and the plug to permit rotation of the plug and the sleeve relative to the tube. The first bearing may include a ball bearing element.
The device may further include a spinner assembly mounted to the sleeve. The spinner assembly may include a second bearing mounted to the plug or sleeve closure, a third bearing mounted to the frame and a shaft rotatably interconnected between the second and third bearings and carrying the interior decorative component. The interior decorative component rotates with the shaft about the second axis, which is defined by the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The second bearing is mounted in a lower bearing receptacle. That receptacle may carry the plug or closure at its lower end. The third bearing may be mounted in an upper bearing receptacle. The upper bearing receptacle is preferably secured to the frame. The second and third bearings may comprise generally annular bushings.